


Comfort

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Takes place sometime during season 9, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: This was written a long while back. Like 5 years-ish. The date on the document is 10 October 2014.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long while back. Like 5 years-ish. The date on the document is 10 October 2014.

Castel sighed softly. He'd been forced to watch Dean deteriorate into his most recent demon form. He bit his lip as he trudged into the bunker, watching Sam warily. He was craving companionship, so he plopped down in the chair across from Sam, his expression completely exhausted. Sam blinked at the appearance of the angel working on stolen grace and sighed at his expression. 

"You okay?" 

He knew Dean having been turned a demon was bad enough on him but he couldn't imagine the angel's pain. 

Castiel didn't answer, biting his lip lightly before forcing himself to respond. 

"I'm alright." He tried, voice shaky. 

Sam sighed softly. "You miss him... we both do." 

Cas nodded slightly, letting out a pitiful whine. 

Sam stood and walked around the table, placing a hand on the angel's back. He provided understanding, no comfort. 

Castiel had taken to sleeping curled around one of Dean's shirts, the hunter's smell more comfort than anything else. 

Sam wanted to comfort him though he knew there was no comfort to be offered. He waited a moment before patting Castiel ' s shoulder. 

"We'll get him back. It'll be fine." 

Empty words to hope to fill the hollowness in Castiel's heart. 

The angel's grace was slowly fading and Sam could see it with every passing day. He hated watching this and Castiel had managed to sneak away from his following, tears staining his cheeks and shaky hands. Sam had grudgingly let him into the bunker. 

After what seemed like forever, Castiel let out a muffled sob. 

Sam took a deep breath, mentally preparing for what was to come. After another few minutes of the angel crying, he stood and pulled Castiel up, bringing him to Dean's room and settling him on the floor, handing Castiel a shirt. 

The angel immediately pulled it close, burying his face in it. He was surrounded by Dean's possessions and it was comforting - felt like home. 

"Sam... I love him." He whined.

Sam realized the weight of the words and crouched down beside Castiel. It was obvious but he was still surprised. 

"I know." 

Castiel let out another muffled sob. 

Sam felt helpless to provide any comfort at all. He had only wanted to help out. Sighing, the younger Winchester gave up and left the angel alone. 

It was hours before Castiel emerged out of Dean's room, sniffling and looking worse than before but better nonetheless.

Sam set down his book when he noticed Castiel ' s presence. He didn't say anything though he gave a slight nod of acknowledgement in the man's direction. 

"I'll get him back but you look like a mess." He murmured thoughtfully, moving to stand. 

He realized just how much Castiel actually needed someone to look after him. He figured Dean would've told him to go clean up a bit and so that's what he did. 

"You need a shower and rest. You'll feel better you'll see and I can bring you some of Dean's old sweats to wear." 

Castiel nodded and went to the bathroom and washed up, Sam interrupting after a bit to set some of Dean's clothes on the counter.


End file.
